


Meet my father

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: How could Klaude say no to Lucette's request to meet her fathet?





	Meet my father

The young man had dreaded this days for weeks now. The fear had set in the moment Lucette had uttered the request, “The king wishes to dine with us. Is that alright for you?” What was he supposed to say? 

 

_ No, my love. I would really like to avoid peeing my pants in front of your father. The king. My future father-in-law.  _

 

So Karma had smiled at her, that brilliant smile that could dazzle any lady, but it left his sunshine cold. She knew exactly when Klaude tried to seduce her to his point of view. So of course the only answer he could have given was  _ yes _ .

 

And now they were here…

 

In front of the dining hall….

 

Where the king would stare Klaude down with his gaze of death, scrutinizing him over his decisions in life, for abandoning his kingdom, for leaving his little brother to take on the duty of crown prince.

 

He was so screwed…

 

Klaude jumped as he felt a warm hand on top of his freezing fingers. His eyes found the warm gaze of his beloved Lucette. There was no doubt she had smelled his anxiety miles away. “Is my big, bad swordfighter scared of having dinner with my father?” Her voice was laced with the mirth he loved her for. “Of course not! Why would someone as charming as me be scared of your lovely father,” Lucette’s eyebrows told him that she was not convinced by his display of confidence. But she let it slide, Klaude could keep his dignity for a few moments longer. She only shook her head, gently took his hand into hers and squeezed. Klaude sighed, what would he do without this magnificent creature at his side? “I will protect you Klaude.” Lucette’s smile melted his heart, if she thought it would be fine then everything would be alright.

  
King Genaro inspected the man at Lucette’s side. His daughter had never shown any interest in the opposite sex, had waved off any attempt of courting in the past and now… The missing crown prince of Burgundia. “My daughter has already informed me about the circumstances of your meeting. I am glad she found a friend in such a difficult situation.” The subtle glance between the couple didn’t go unnoticed. Genaro had never seen Lucette this happy, this content. The tiny smile she had on her lips made his heart burst with joy. “Your highness, I hope you know how much I adore your daughter,” Genaro’s gaze shifted to Klaude’s emerald green eyes. A small blush coloured his cheeks, Genaro couldn't tell if the boy was embarrassed or afraid. “I love her with all my heart and I want to make her happy for the rest of her life.” The king watched his wife, he knew how Klaude felt. He loved his wife, had given up years with her just to keep her safe. If Klaude felt a fraction of that… Genaro would never have to worry about Lucette again. He smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prompt filling! Leave a kudo or a comment!
> 
> You have a prompt or headcanon? Check out my tumblr klaudealmonte!


End file.
